


Three A.M.

by riottkick



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F, Past Relationship(s), Prompt - 3 a.m., Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please leave your message after the beep.<br/>Beep.</p><p>In which Audrey calls to apologize to Brooke, but all she gets is her voicemail.</p><p>Prompt - 3 a.m.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1/3

Please leave your message after the beep.  
Beep.

 

Taking a deep breath, Audrey thought of hanging up the phone. She knew Brooke was ignoring her calls, but in the back of her head, she prayed that Brooke was going to listen to the messages.

"Hey, Brooke...I know you don't want to talk to me, or you're sleeping. But...I miss you, and I'm sorry. I wish I could take it back. I really do, because I love you. I love you with all my heart, but I know you're with Branson. Which, I'm not going to lie, but it hurt me. So please, please call me back when you hear this."

Audrey hung up her phone, and sighed. Wiping tears off that were forming from her eyes. She realized that it was three a.m., and Brooke was probably sound asleep.

While she was fast asleep, Audrey couldn't sleep, and she hated that.


	2. 2/3

_Please leave your message after the beep._   
_Beep._

The sound of the answering machine continued to play throughout Audrey’s head, and it was starting to drive her insane. She knew Brooke was sleeping, so that’s why she didn’t answer it. Or that was at least Audrey’s thought. Questions were running through her head, and now she began to freak out.

 _I know she is mad at me, and I don’t blame her. But she wouldn’t ignore my call. Would she?_ Audrey asked herself, trying to fight herself on thinking this through way too much. 

Thinking of calling Brooke again, Audrey got up to grab her phone. But she stopped herself, and thought some more on it. That’s when her phone rang, and she rushed to get it. Praying that it was Brooke, Audrey rolled her eyes to see that it was only Noah calling.

Picking up the phone, Audrey laughed, “What’s up, Noah?” but Noah didn’t laugh back, or answer her question. This began to worry Audrey, and she wanted to know what was going on.

_”You need to come to the hospital as soon as possible, Audrey. It’s Brooke, she’s been in an accident.”_


End file.
